Sleepless
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Tidur, aku ingin tidur. Memejamkan mata, membiarkan sistem saraf sadar mengambil jeda. Mengabaikan denyutan waktu demi mencoba menjelajah alam tak kasat mata. Jika beruntung aku bisa menembus utopia. From Sasuke PoV. Dedicated for SHDL #2 : Sleep. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC, rhymes, random timeline etc**

**Genre : Crime/Romance**

**For SHDL #2 : Sleep**

**Rate T semi M untuk metode introgasi yang tidak manusiawi**

.

"Tariklah panah sekehendak hati. Ikutilah ke mana panah itu pergi, maka kita akan menemukan lebih banyak elemen acak dalam keadaan dunia. Kemudian panah akan menunjuk ke masa depan jika elemen acak bergerak ke masa lalu. Itulah satu-satunya perbedaan yang diketahui oleh fisika."

—Arthur Stanley Eddington—

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku mendengarnya setiap pagi; sebuah rutinitas yang selalu berepetisi. Bagiku, suara lembut Hinata di pagi hari jauh lebih menyegarkan ketimbang secangkir kopi. Bicara tentang kopi, istriku memang tak pernah absen membawakannya setiap pagi. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi modal untuk mengawali hari.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bangunlah," Hinata menyibakkan tirai apartemen kami. Membuat kromatisitas cahaya jingga-kuning mengintip dari balik kisi-kisi. Hal yang jauh berbeda ketika kami masih tinggal di Sandgerði. Kota di bagian barat daya Islandia itu memang identik dengan hawa dingin sepanjang hari.

"Suamimu bukan pekerja kantoran, Hinata. Lagi pula aku baru pulang jam tiga pagi," elakku. Tentu saja tidak sungguh-sungguh karena aku hanya berniat menjahilinya. Aku menghitung dalam hati, menunggunya duduk di tepian ranjang lalu merayuku agar lekas mengikuti kehendaknya.

Aku bertemu dengan Hinata hampir tujuh tahun lalu. Dia adalah gadis berkebangsaan Jepang yang datang ke Islandia untuk menimba ilmu. Bersama teman-teman sekampusnya, ia datang ke _bar counter _lalu meminta segelas _shirley temple _dengan malu-malu. Aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara untuk membunuh waktu. Apalagi tidak setiap hari aku bertemu dengan pelanggan yang senegara denganku.

Semakin mengenalnya, aku tahu kalau Hinata sangat tertarik dengan teori-teori fisika kuantum. Ia selalu bersemangat tiap kali pembicaraan kami terarah pada teori relativitas umum. Koleksi buku-bukunya tentang fisika kuantum juga membuatku terkagum-kagum. Lucunya, alih-alih mengambil fisika sebagai disiplin ilmunya, Hinata justru mengambil kuliah di fakultas hukum.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku menyadari, Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, meski aku tak tahu itu apa. Tatapan matanya ... pola pikirnya ... terlalu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis seumurnya. Aku bahkan pernah menebaknya sebagai putri seorang _yakuza _yang kuliah di Islandia sebagai bekal untuk meneruskan bisnis ilegal ayahnya.

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Sosok Hinata terlihat samar-samar. Ada apa ini, kenapa fokus penglihatanku seakan buyar? Aku memanggil Hinata, tapi yang kudapati justru visualisasi yang memanggilku untuk segera sadar.

Ini bukan apartemenku. Wanita berambut gelap itu bukan istriku. Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana tempatku.

Tidak ada harum aroma kopi, hanya ada bau kayu lapuk yang termakan usia. Tidak ada senyum sehangat mentari, hanya ekspresi datar dari orang-orang yang entah, aku pun tak mengenalnya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi, yang ada hanyalah introgasi yang memaksaku untuk menjawab setiap tanya.

"Dia sudah mengalami halusinasi. Kaudengar tadi dia memanggil nama Hinata? Aku berani bertaruh, itu adalah nama wanitanya." Wanita berambut gelap itu melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar untuk membuatnya menyerah."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan pada kalian. Aku hanya _bartender_ biasa," kataku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kurasakan ada likuid yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Mungkin membentuk aliran sungai-sungai mini di kedua belah pipiku. Menangis? Hey, jangan samakan aku dengan para wanita bodoh yang gemar mengumbar air mata untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Empat buah selotip brengsek yang membebani kelopak mataku inilah penyebabnya. Tentu saja bajingan-bajingan sialan ini yang memasangnya. _Sleep deprivation _adalah teknik yang coba mereka terapkan untuk membuatku bicara. Tanpa bisa berkedip tentu saja membuat mataku perih dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mencurigai rekening dan daftar hartamu, Tuan Uchiha." Kurasakan ada aksentuasi mengejek saat pria bernama Zabuza yang paling aktif mengintimidasiku mengucapkan frasa Tuan Uchiha.

Sial, rupanya mereka telah mengobservasi segalanya termasuk harta yang kumiliki. Berkelit dengan mengatakan bahwa aku juga ikut bermain saham di lantai bursa bukanlah hal yang bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban yang dapat terakseptasi. Orang-orang brengsek itu tentu akan lebih curiga lagi. Dalam persepsi mereka, untuk apa aku masih bertahan menjadi seorang _bartender_ jika permainan saham lebih banyak menghasilkan provisi?

Mencuri atau merampok?

Jelas pemikiran yang lebih gila lagi. Di hadapanku ini bukanlah petinggi _yakuza_ yang banyak ditakuti. Mereka sama sepertiku, bekerja pada sebuah institusi resmi. Menjadi _bartender_ tentu saja hanya kamuflase agar aku lebih mudah melakukan infiltrasi. Mengatakan hal-hal bodoh justru akan membuatku didakwa dengan pasal-pasal pidana hingga akhirnya aku mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

"Kautahu, yang ada di balik celanamu bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak uang daripada tangan dan kakimu," ucapku, "_dan otakmu bisa menghasilkan berkali-kali lipat lagi." _Aku menambahkan dalam hati.

Aku bisa melihat mereka terkejut. Mungkin tak menyangka jawaban kotor—tentu saja palsu—macam itulah yang kusebut. Kurasa memang jawaban diplomatis macam itulah yang tepat untuk membuatku tetap berlikut.

"Koreksi ucapanmu, Haku. Kurasa kesadarannya masih normal. Cih, harus berapa lama lagi kita bersabar!" gerutu pria berkacamata pada wanita berambut gelap yang menatapku dengan dingin, "Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Beritahu aku jika dia sudah mau bicara."

Tidak, wanita bernama Haku itu memang benar. Belasan jam—aku tak tahu pasti, tetapi sepertinya begitu—tanpa bisa memejamkan mata membuat kesadaranku semakin lama semakin ambyar. Kepalaku pusing, penglihatanku makin samar-samar. Satu-satunya yang masih sanggup memanggil kesadaranku untuk tetap terjaga hanyalah indra pendengar. Itu pun semakin terganggu oleh suara-suara mendesar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa saja yang kauketahui tentang kami?" Haku duduk di sebelahku, memberi tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Organisasi yang mengembangkan teknologi khususnya _artificial intelligence_," jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kalian mempekerjakan belasan ribu ilmuan dari seluruh dunia dan kalian juga bekerja sama dengan orang-orang di Pentagon untuk mempersenjatai mereka," lanjutku, "itu saja yang kutahu. Selebihnya aku hanya tahu berapa takaran vodka untuk _hurricane_."

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu," komentar Haku, "kurasa wanita-wanita yang membayarmu juga membayar setidaknya untuk segelas _hurricane_ sebelum bercinta denganmu."

"Siapa yang bilang aku tertarik meniduri wanita-wanita jalang itu, Brengsek?!" sergahku.

"Jadi kau seorang _gay_?" kejar Haku.

Napasku tercekat. Refleksku bicara lebih cepat ketimbang akal sehat. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Oh, sial, jangan bilang pretensiku sejak tadi sudah terlihat!

"Ada yang salah? Aku perlu uang dan mereka butuh kepuasan," sial, jawabanku justru terdengar mengambang.

"Masuk akal juga. Pria-pria mapan yang menjadi _gay_ biasanya memang takkan segan menghabiskan banyak uang untuk pasangannya," Haku mengambil sebuah konklusi. Sambil melirikku ia berkata, "ngomong-ngomong daya tahanmu boleh juga. Kau pasti sering terjaga sepanjang malam bersama mereka."

"_Nite club_ mana yang mempekerjakan seorang _bartender _pada jam delapan pagi, Nona? Tentu saja siklus tidurku berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya," tukasku kesal.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, seberapa lama profesi yang kaubanggakan itu membuatmu bertahan." Tanpa mengindahkan kekesalanku, ia bangkit dan melangkah menjauhiku. Mungkin ia akan menyusul Kabuto—atau siapalah itu—yang mencari udara segar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi satu kesempatan emas. Saat ini yang menjagaku hanyalah Zabuza yang cepat panas. Aku hanya perlu menendangnya keras-keras. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan menghirup udara bebas. Setelah itu aku harus segera pulang dan meminta Hinata agar borgol yang membelenggu tanganku—juga selotip-selotip sialan—ini bisa terlepas.

Bodoh, Zabuza akan menembakku dengan _shotgun_-nya pada detik pertama pasca aku menendangnya. Hinata dan Ryouji—putraku—takkan senang jika aku pulang tanpa membawa serta nyawa yang seharusnya sepaket dengan raga.

"Berpikir untuk melarikan diri, Tuan Uchiha?" Zabuza menyeringai sinis, "Tak kusangka kau masih bisa bermimpi dengan mata terbuka.

Sial, aku harus menemukan cara yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dari sini sebelum teman-temannya kembali!

.

.

.

"_Hari ini kau berangkat lebih cepat daripada biasanya," komentar Hinata._

_Mantan intel cantik yang kunikahi beberapa tahun yang lalu ini mengecek _shotgun_ dan kamera mini beresolusi tinggi. Dua alat ini memang wajib kubawa serta ke mana pun aku pergi demi mendukung kelancaran misi. Aku tak butuh alat-alat canggih lainnya yang justru bisa menjadi bumerang jika aku tertangkap oleh pihak musuh kami. Toh, aku sudah cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan individual yang kumiliki._

"_Orang dari FTech akan bertemu dengan beberapa mahasiswa terbaik MIT. Mereka mem-_booking_ salah satu _lounge_ yang bisa menjaga privasi," jawabku tanpa melepaskan mata dari layar digital, "Yakushi Kabuto."_

"_Sepertinya dia memang selalu punya andil dalam _recruitment _orang-orang baru di FTech," Hinata menyerahkan _shotgun_ dan kamera mini padaku, "berhati-hatilah. Dia tipikal orang yang waspada terhadap tanda. Aku pernah hampir tertangkap olehnya."_

"_Akan kuingat ucapanmu," kuberikan ciuman ringan pada bibirnya, "Ryouji sudah tidur?"_

"_Dia langsung tidur sepulang dari rumah Neji-_nii_. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah seharian bermain dengan Tadashi dan Yukari," jawab Hinata._

"_Bagus, berarti aku bisa berangkat sekarang," aku mengecup bibir Hinata lagi._

"_Bisakah kau mengaktifkan GPS dalam ponselmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata._

_Aku mengerutkan alis, "Untuk apa?"_

"_Hanya untuk memantau keberadaanmu. Entahlah, kali ini aku hanya sedang merasa ini perlu," Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu._

_Kupegang kedua bahunya. Tersirat kekhawatiran ketika kupandang matanya. Namun, di balik semua itu sulit bagiku untuk tidak berpikiran bahwa Hinata tergoda untuk menyapa kembali dunia yang pernah ditekuninya._

"_Kau memang pernah menjadi agen terbaik SIS, tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang, kau istriku, Hinata. Dan kau sudah berjanji akan melepas semuanya saat kita menikah," ucapku._

"_Tapi...," Hinata menghela napas kurang lega, "baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji."_

Seandainya malam itu aku bisa memahami, keinginan Hinata agar aku mengaktifkan fitur GPS dalam ponselku adalah sebuah intuisi mungkin saat ini aku takkan ada di sini. Sial, aku mengabaikan intuisinya sebagai mantan intelijen sekaligus sebagai seorang istri. Seolah ia tahu bahwa hal-hal buruk tengah mengintai.

Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kali aku tertangkap. Biasanya, aku selalu berhasil melarikan diri dalam sekejap. Menghapus setiap jejak dan bukti hingga pihak lawan hanya menganggap aku hanyalah _bartender_ biasa yang bekerja pada sebuah klub malam nan gemerlap. Sialnya, usahaku mencari celah dari tempat ini masih gagal dan aku masih saja terperangkap.

Tidur ... aku ingin tidur.

Memejamkan mata, membiarkan sistem saraf sadar mengambil jeda. Mengabaikan denyutan waktu demi mencoba menjelajah alam tak kasat mata. Jika beruntung aku bisa menembus utopia. Dan ketika mataku terbuka, staminaku pulih seperti sedia kala. Lalu sapaan Hinata dan suara riang Ryouji menjadi penyempurna.

Seandainya aku bisa tidur dengan mata terbuka...

"Sasuke-_kun_."

... sepertinya tidur dengan mata terbuka bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Aku melihat Hinata berdiri di sebuah gerbang. Mengenakan mantel dan sebuah syal berwarna biru terang. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang. Tangannya melambai ke arahku, memanggilku untuk datang.

"Kauyakin dia orangnya?" Suara ini pasti milik Zabuza. Ugh, bahkan di alam mimpi pun aku masih mendengar suaranya yang menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kabuto, "pemerintah Inggris tidak ingin mega proyek kita terealisasi di Jepang. Itu sebabnya mereka mengirimkan orang-orang mereka untuk memengaruhi sikap pemerintah Jepang. Sebagian dari mereka menyusup, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya kita rencanakan. Dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satunya."

Berisik ... mengapa dalam mimpi pun aku masih mendengar mereka berdiskusi. Suara mereka benar-benar mengganggu, bahkan Hinata tak terlihat lagi. Yang ada hanyalah portal yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku tahu. Sidik jarinya juga sudah membuktikan dia adalah agen SIS. Yang kupertanyakan adalah, apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa orang ini terlibat dalam kebocoran dan peretasan data di perusahaan kita?" tanya Zabuza.

"Jadi kaupikir besarnya jumlah data yang _corrupt _setelah beberapa kali kita melakukan pertemuan rahasia di _nite club_ tempatnya bekerja adalah sebuah kebetulan? Kurasa kau perlu membaca _track record_-nya. Ingat saat kita gagal mengirimkan _rifle_ bertenaga nuklir untuk tentara-tentara NATO di Islandia? Jika kaulupa, kuingatkan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke juga terlibat di dalamnya, " tukas Kabuto, "cukup. Kukira sekarang sudah waktunya."

Yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah derap langkah yang mendekat. Pintu gerbang yang tadi kulihat kian tersamar, tergantikan oleh dua sosok yang membawa kesadaranku kembali dengan cepat. Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Kabuto melepaskan plester-plester sial yang melekat. Ia bahkan melepaskan borgol yang membuat kebebasan bergerakku tersekat.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bisa mengedipkan mata dengan bebas adalah sebuah karunia.

"Tidurlah. Kau punya tiga jam untuk beristirahat. Jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Tempat ini dipasangi CCTV. Haku akan segera bertindak jika kau mencoba untuk lari." Hanya itu pesan Kabuto yang kudengar.

Mataku sudah terlanjur mengatup. Dadaku bergemuruh, merasakan kelegaan yang begitu meletup-letup. Entahlah, seperti ada semacam euforia tersendiri setelah sekian lama mataku tak bisa menutup.

Mataku terpejam, menemukan begitu pekatnya warna hitam. Semakin jauh ... semakin dalam ... kesadaranku semakin tenggelam. Tak ada lagi yang kupikirkan selain mewujudkan hasrat yang terpendam.

Tidur.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan sorotan cahaya yang memaksa pupil terbuka. Lalu suara keras musik beraliran _heavy metal_ membuatku semakin terjaga. Dan terakhir, guyuran air sedingin es menjadi air pencuci muka. Singkatnya, aku dipaksa bangun meski dengan nyawa yang belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Brengsek! Aku mau tidur!" makiku dengan keras, mencoba menolak borgol yang akan di pasang kembali. Di tangan Haku juga sudah ada plester-plester sialan yang menanti.

Protesku tak didengar. Perlawananku justru membuat mereka semakin terlihat gusar. Sikap mereka pun semakin kasar. Haku membuka kelopak mataku lebar-lebar. Memasangkan keempat plester yang dibawanya secara partikular.

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke. Kami hanya perlu sedikit informasi darimu, setelah itu kau bisa bebas dan tidur dengan nyenyak bersama pria-pria tercintamu," tukas Haku.

Oh, alangkah menyenangkannya jika aku bisa tidur di sebuah ranjang empuk dengan selembar selimut hangat. Aku memang tak bisa memberi informasi sesat—aku yakin sebuah _lie detector_ akan mengoreksi kebenaran ucapanku—tapi aku masih bisa memberi mereka informasi periferal-tapi-akurat. Lalu aku akan segera menghubungi agensi pusat agar mereka bisa bertindak cepat.

"Orang sepertiku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bicara. Orang sepertiku hanya tahu bagaimana cara melihat dan mendengar." Akhirnya jawaban itu yang kuberikan. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menolak bagian lain dalam diriku yang terus meneriakkan kata tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Sasuke," komentar Zabuza.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu," balasku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Tampaknya mereka sudah mulai bosan. Biarlah, aku hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi sembari menunggu bantuan. Aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang pasti membuat rekan-rekanku yang lain membaca segala kemungkinan. Hanya saja, ketiadaan petunjuk tentu menjadi satu hambatan.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tertidur dengan mata terbuka.

Aku melihat Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang yang sama seperti kemarin. Helaian rambut indigonya ikut menari bersama angin. Senyumnya mengisyaratkan sebuah ajakan klandestin.

Hey, bukankah saat ini aku sedang bermimpi? Aku bisa bebas melangkahkan kaki. Manik ametis Hinata kian berbinar saat kudekati. Ingatanku mencoba memilah kembali. Aku yakin aku bermimpi tentang kencan kami di Sandgerði.

"_Ya ampun. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Jemarinya mencoba melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu._

"Sedikit permainan kecil dengan Fljard. Sialnya dia lupa menyimpan di mana kuncinya." _Itu yang kukatakan padanya saat itu._

"_Fljard yang melakukannya. Itu perjanjian kami, yang kalah dalam permainan poker harus diborgol selama seharian. Sialnya, dia lupa menyimpan di mana kuncinya," jawabku dengan tenang._

"_Kau membohongiku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata cemberut, tetapi tangannya menjangkau _swiss knife_ dalam keranjang rotannya, "bukankah kita sepakat tidak akan ada lagi kebohongan?" Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mencoba membuka borgolku._

"_Tidak di sini. Ayo, ikut aku," kukecup keningnya perlahan, "terima kasih, Sayangku."_

"_NATO baru saja memesan beberapa jenis amunisi khusus dari sebuah perusahaan yang berpusat di Jepang. Perusahaan ini dicurigai punya misi rahasia untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan nuklirnya," kataku._

"_Biar kutebak, perusahaan itu ... Future Technology?" tebak Hinata._

_Aku mengaggukkan kepala, "Sialnya, saat mencoba mencuri salah satu amunisi yang baru dikirim, aku justru dikira mata-mata."_

_Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kau memang mata-mata, Sasuke-_kun_. SIS menggajimu untuk itu," katanya, "jika FTech tahu langkahnya sudah mulai dicurigai, kau harus berhati-hati. Aku pernah hampir tertangkap oleh mereka saat mencoba menyusup ke kantor pusat mereka di Yokosuka."_

_Yokosuka ... tempat tinggalku saat ini._

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Aku di sini, Hinata," jawabku sambil mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya._

"_Aku tahu, Sasuke," Hinata memberikan sandwich ekstra tomat padaku._

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau di mana?"

Hinata di depanku tidak sedang memanggil namaku. Lantas, suara siapa itu?

Bukankah aku sedang bermimpi? Lantas, apa suara yang kudengar tadi hanyalah halusinasi? Karena Hinata tidak mungkin berada di gudang kayu, tempat di mana aku tersekap dan diintrogasi.

"_Seandainya masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan benar-benar berada dalam satu garis waktu, aku ingin sekali mengintip apa yang disebut masa depan," ucap Hinata pelan, "ja-jangan tertawa, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku tahu ucapanku terdengar aneh."_

_Aku tergelak ringan, "_Specious present_, ya? Aku tak begitu memercayainya sih. Yang harus kautahu, masa depanmu adalah aku, Hinata."_

"Sasuke!" Suara ini jelas milik temanku, Naruto.

Naruto ... dan Hinata.

_Kami-sama _... kuharap aku cepat terbangun untuk memastikan apakah mereka benar-benar ada di sekitarku.

"Ouch!" ucapku refleks ketika jidatku membentur gelondongan kayu.

"Sasuke?" Kudengar suara Hinata diiringi langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Hinata...," aku memanggilnya.

Aku melihat Hinata di depan mata. Satu detik berlalu, yang kurasakan adalah tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan penuh perasaan lega. Naruto menyusul di belakang, terlihat sedikit kacau dengan setelan jas dan dasi _orange_ kebanggaannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia melepaskan plester-plester yang selama ini membuatku nyaris gila.

"Syukurlah ... kupikir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," isak Hinata.

"Suamimu tidak akan mati semudah itu, Hinata," bisikku.

"Kau terlihat sangat bodoh, _Teme_," ejeknya.

Ejekannya adalah inversi dari maksud sebenarnya. Karena itu aku hanya berkata, "Lama sekali, _Dobe_. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membiarkanku berlama-lama di sini."

"Kaupikir melacak keberadaanmu itu gampang, _Teme_? Apalagi tanpa GPS yang bisa membantu. Berterimakasihlah pada istrimu yang rela turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari keberadaanmu," tukas Naruto, "ayo, pergi. Besok pagi kau harus segera memberi laporan ke kantor pusat."

"Zabuza, Kabuto, dan Haku?" tanyaku. Tentu saja aku khawatir jika mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menangkap kami lagi.

"Disekap selama tiga hari sepertinya membuat otakmu sedikit beku. Yah, aku bisa mengerti, _sleep deprivation_ memang mengerikan," jawab Naruto, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka sudah diamankan kepolisian Jepang. Aku melaporkan mereka untuk kasus penculikan."

Huft ... kali ini aku benar-benar bisa bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Proses panjang memberi kesaksian kepada pihak kepolisian dan memberi laporan kepada atasan akhirnya selesai juga. _Kami-sama_ ... tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur setelah sekian lama mataku selalu terbuka. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang lalu terlelap sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Selamat berhibernasi, _Teme_," pesan Naruto ketika ia mengantar kami pulang.

"Hn...," balasku tanpa minat, "pulang sana. Aku mau tidur."

Hinata mencubit pinggangku, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami pulang, Naruto-_kun_."

"Itu gunanya teman, kan?" Naruto mengerling ke arah Hinata, "Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, sebelum suamimu yang bodoh itu benar-benar membunuhku." Ia melajukan mobilnya menjauhi areal gedung apartemen kami.

"Aku benar-benar lega. Naruto-_kun_ bilang, ia sudah meretas data-data FTech terkait Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi ada baiknya juga jika kita pindah tempat tinggal," ucap Hinata saat kami berada di lift.

"Sejauh apa keterlibatanmu, Hinata...?" Aku memejamkan mata. Ingin tidur, tapi belum merasa lega sebelum mendengar jawaban istriku.

"Saat kau tidak pulang, aku yakin firasatku benar. Karena itu, aku bertanya pada Naruto tentang orang-orang FTech yang kalian intai. Dan tadi siang, kami berhasil menemukan tempat Sasuke-_kun_ disekap. Kami melumpuhkan Haku di pos pengintaian. Lalu aku menyamar menjadi Haku dan Naruto mengurus skenario penangkapan mereka," jelas Hinata.

Sesuai dugaanku, sejak awal Hinatalah yang memegang kendali atas rencana ini. Sekeras apa pun aku melarangnya, aku tetap tidak bisa meredam kemampuan Hinata dalam membaca situasi. Bagaimanapun, dia pernah menjadi salah satu intelijen terbaik SIS sebelum mengundurkan diri satu bulan sebelum hari pernikahan kami.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti...," Hinata terlihat sedikit tegang, "saat aku menyamar menjadi Haku, aku terus mengawasi Sasuke-_kun_. Hal yang membuatku panik adalah saat tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ menghilang, tak terlihat oleh CCTV. Sasuke-_kun_ ... pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana, Hinata. Aku hanya mencoba tidur dengan mata terbuka. Yah, mungkin kakiku melangkah tanpa kusadari. Tapi aku yakin hanya sebatas ruangan itu," jawabku.

"Itulah yang membuatku terkejut. Dengan keadaan ruangan dan tangan terborgol, kurasa tidak mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ bisa melarikan diri," gumam Hinata, "ah, mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ hanya bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kayu sehingga tidak terlihat CCTV."

Aku masih merasakan keragu-raguan dalam rangkaian verbal istriku. Pada akhirnya kami hanya bisa membuat kesimpulan begitu. Tapi aku yakin, yang sedang menghujani pikiran Hinata bukanlah konklusi yang sesederhana itu. Apalagi jika mengingat fanatismenya terhadap besaran waktu. Aku memilih untuk angkat bahu, tak ingin terbebani oleh hal-hal yang kurang bermutu. Kami melangkahkan kaki keluar lift begitu sampai di lantai yang kami tuju.

"Jika Sasuke-_kun_ hanya bersembunyi, lalu siapa yang melepaskan borgolnya?" Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Kaubicara sesuatu, Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Umm ... tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, Ryouji-_chan_ pasti sangat senang bisa melihat _Tousan_-nya pulang hari ini," kilahnya.

"_Okaeri, Tousan, Kaasan_." Ryouji menyambut kami begitu Hinata membuka pintu apartemen kami.

"_Tousan _capek. Minta oleh-olehnya nanti saja, ya kalau _Tousan_ bangun tidur," kata Hinata.

Ryouji menganggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti meski sekilas aku bisa melihat ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_Tousan_ tidur dulu, Ryouji-_chan_." Aku menguap pelan. Memberi isyarat betapa butuhnya aku tidur.

"Iya. _Tousan_ pasti mengantuk. Mata _Tousan_ sudah mirip Panda-_kun,_" Ryouji tertawa kecil, "_oyasuminasai, Tousan._"

Hinata mengiringi langkahku menuju kamar kami. Tidak ada lagi gudang kayu, yang ada hanyalah kamar tidur kami yang bersih dan wangi. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa gumpalan busa berukuran _king size_ itu bisa juga memberi seduksi. Aku tak tahan lagi. Kupeluk tubuh istriku sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang empuk yang menggoda untuk ditiduri.

"Kau harus dihukum, Nyonya Uchiha," bisikku di telinganya.

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku bersalah karena telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menyentuh lagi dunia itu. Ta-tapi ... aku melakukan semuanya untuk Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku...," Hinata menjelaskannya dengan terbata-bata.

Hinata adalah kehangatan yang lebih kubutuhkan ketimbang selembar selimut tebal. Rasa kantuk dan kesadaranku semakin berkurang kian menjadi suatu integral. Belaian Hinata pun turut berjalan kolateral. Tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan karena di sini tak ada lagi tiga makhluk bebal.

Masih ada pertanyaan yang tersisa di benakku. Kupikir Hinata atau Naruto yang telah melepaskan belenggu. Namun ternyata mereka juga tak tahu. Aku sendiri tak yakin sanggup melepaskan borgol itu. Mungkinkah waktu telah meminjamkan kuncinya padaku untuk kembali ke masa lalu? Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Hinata yang lain yang akhirnya membantuku. Tapi ... benarkah Sang Waktu sebaik itu? Ya ampun, sepertinya fanatisme Hinata pada besaran waktu sudah menular kepadaku.

Aku ingin tahu.

Namun kebutuhanku akan tidur bicara lebih banyak. Belaian Hinata semakin membuatku semakin dekat dengan tidur nyenyak. Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna cokelat. Entah mataku terpejam atau tidak, yang jelas gerbang itu adalah pintu gerbang yang sama yang kumasuki bersama Hinata di kala aku masih terjebak.

Mungkin aku memang telah terbantu oleh portal waktu. Mungkin juga semuanya hanya halusinasiku.

.

.

Owari

.

.

**Glossary :**

**SIS (Secret Intelligence Service)** = dinas intelijen milik Inggris, referensinya dari sini www. sis. gov. uk/index. html

**Pentagon** = gedung departemen pertahanan Amerika Serikat di Virginia

**Hurricane** = nama jenis cocktail

**MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology)** = universitas sekaligus institusi riset swasta di Cambridge, Amerika Serikat

**Sleep Deprivation** = metode introgasi dengan memaksa tawanannya tetap terjaga dalam waktu tertentu (biasanya dipasang selotip di kelopak mata atas dan bawah), kemudian tawanan disuruh tidur selama beberapa jam lalu dibangunkan paksa sampai mereka mau membocorkan rahasia dan informasi yang diminta. Tawanan biasanya akan mengalami halusinasi dan kegilaan sementara dan keinginan mereka hanya satu : TIDUR. Salah satu referensinya bisa didapatkan di sini: hajingfai. blogspot 2012/04/11-metode-interogasi-ekstrim-pasukan. html#axzz2A8Ldm6xF #hilangkan spasi, ya ^^

**Swiss Knife** = pisau lipat khas Swiss yang terdiri dari berbagai macam peralatan seperti pisau-pisau, garpu, sendok dll

**Specious Present** = teori fisika yang menyebutkan durasi waktu di mana sebuah persepsi tentang waktu dapat dianggap sebagai masa sekarang (present)

Dan silakan getok saya karena lagi-lagi saya bermain dengan waktu ^^v Yah, itu opsional sih. Saya berikan kebebasan pada Anda terkait borgol Sasuke yang terlepas. Saya percaya Anda juga punya imajinasi yang luar biasa ^^v

Di sini, Sasuke adalah agen SIS yang bertugas mengawasi FTech—nama perusahaan fiktif—yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Pihak SIS khawatir, inovasi-inovasi yang dibuat FTech bukan cuma bisa mengubah keadaan dunia, tetapi juga menghancurkan dunia. Tetapi karena pihak FTech curiga, mereka mulai mencari tahu siapa saja yang mungkin terlibat. Petunjuk mengarah ke Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia ditangkap dan menerima siksaan sleep deprivation. Bagian ini memang sengaja tidak saya ceritakan karena saya yakin kalau diceritakan malah akan jadi terlalu panjang dan tidak cocok untuk oneshoot.

Happy SHDL buat semua SHL. Semoga sumbangan saya yang satu ini bisa diterima meski nuansa romance-nya hampir tidak ada. Yah, author SH-centric sudah banyak yang mengambil genre romance, sesuai dengan keahlian mereka. Jadi, saya hanya berpikir untuk membuat SH dengan genre yang tidak biasa

Terakhir, seperti biasa, saya minta sumbangan ripyunya orz. Sampaikan kesan-kesan Anda setelah membaca fic ini. Kotak review saya masih sanggup menampung segala bentuk atensi ^^

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
